


Another Life

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Wolffe and the Reader engage in some private activities together, but a thunderstorm - and their two children - interrupt them.





	Another Life

You moved in synch with one another.

Wolffe’s hands were dancing across your exposed skin, mouthing marks into your collarbone and arching his back as you traced your fingers along the scars on his chest, his arms, his back. Your hands moved up through his hair, tangling your slender fingers in the feather-soft strands, gently tugging until his head was away from your neck to look at you. Your breathing was labored, chest rising and falling slowly with every breath, and you moved your hands to cup his face, running your thumb down the scar over his eye.

“I love you.” You told him. The former Commander smiled, pressing his forehead against yours and pressing his lips softly against yours.

“I love you too.” He murmured. He felt your hands slide away from his face, down his sides, making him shiver, and settling on the waistband of his sweatpants. You slid your hands tantalizingly slow down into the waistband, slowly sliding the fabric down his thighs-.

Thunder boomed outside your window, and you jumped. “That was a loud one.” You murmured to your husband. “Hope it didn’t wake them.”

As if on cue, the door to your bedroom slowly creaked open, and Wolffe swore softly under his breath as he moved to better cover you. “Papa?” Your daughter’s voice was soft in the doorway. At her side, your son was clinging tightly to her hand, wiping tears from his chubby toddler cheeks and sniffling. “He’s scared.”

Wolffe tossed a glance over his shoulder at the pair, stopping only to right his pants around him and grab your shirt off the ground and hand it to you before climbing out of bed and kneeling in front of his children. “Hey,” he soothed, picking up your son and rocking the two-year-old against his bare chest. “It’s okay, buddy. It’s just a little rain, it won’t hurt you.” The boy hiccupped, clinging tighter to his father, wrapping his arms around his neck and crying harder as a loud thunderclap sounded from outside the window again.

Wolffe gently hushed him, sitting down on the bed with him once you had reemerged from the sheets after redressing yourself. “Come here, baby.” You murmured, letting the toddler crawl from your husband’s arms and instead into your own.

Wolffe turned back to your daughter, smiling at her. “That was good of you, _Ad’ika_ , looking after your little brother.”

She smiled at her father’s praise, trotting over to sit beside him on the bed. Your son had quieted down, and was almost asleep again against your chest. You smiled at your daughter. “Want to stay with us tonight, kiddo?” You asked her.

The six-year-old frowned. “I’m not a baby.” She announced firmly. Another loud clap of thunder shook the little house, and your daughter yelped, flying into Wolffe’s arms, knocking him backwards onto the bed with a soft grunt. Your son whimpered softly, but was quickly soothed by you running your fingers through the boy’s dark hair and down his back. “I’m only staying for a little bit.” Your daughter grumbled, and Wolffe chuckled, lifting the blankets and making room for her between you and himself. The little girl yawned, closing her eyes and curling up closer to Wolffe. Wolffe tugged the blankets back up and over his family, stretching his arms out to envelop them all against him. He smiled at you over your sleeping children’s heads.

“Another night, then?” He teased you softly. You chuckled, leaning over the tiny children to kiss him lightly.

“Goodnight, Wolffe.” You told him.

“Goodnight, _cyare_.” He whispered.

You nuzzled back into the bed, feeling the gentle weight of his arm around you as the rain continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> Ad'ika - Little one/Little Daughter  
> Cyare - beloved
> 
> I'm rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
